supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael (The Primordials)
Raphael is the third creation and son of God and the third Archangel in existence. Raphael is the younger brother of Michael and Lucifer and is the older brother of Gabriel. Currently, Raphael is in Lucifer's Cage with Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and God. Biography Raphael was created by God after He made Michael and Lucifer, as a being of Light similar to Him. After God had made the Leviathan, and Pagan made the Nephesh, Chaos attacked and corrupted them. Pagan was furious at Chaos' actions, and with the assistance of Raphael and the other Archangels, they sealed Chaos away with a Mark that Pagan made. Helel was eventually corrupted by the mark, causing him to curse humanity with sin and be banished from Heaven and taking on the name Lucifer. Over the years, God gave Michael and Raphael more control of Heaven, wanting them to be able to rule Heaven on their own, and wanting His creations to choose for themselves to follow the path He's set. Eventually, God left Heaven for Michael and Raphael to rule. For many millennia the two Archangels ruled Heaven after God left, keeping order among their brothers and providing an orderly and peaceful place for souls to be rewarded. Raphael eventually started to grow weary in his duties and seriously started to consider starting the apocalypse early to create a Paradise to exist in. Michael was nowhere near as dedicated to this goal as Raphael, and despite admitting that it was sometimes hard he was determined to stay true to the task that their Father had left them. Eventually, Michael's true vessel Dean Winchester, also known in Prophecy as the Righteous Man, was sent to Hell due to a Faustian deal. Raphael kept this information from Michael until it would be too late to prevent the first seal from breaking, as he was tired of the constant fights and just wanted it over. Michael confronted his brother over this after he found out about Dean's breaking in Hell. Raphael told his older brother that is was too late to prevent the apocalypse, and that not even they could stop Lucifer from being freed. Raphael and Michael then prepared for the coming war and were determined to win the final battle. During the apocalypse, Raphael was given the task of watching over the prophet Chuck Shurley and descended to Earth once Lilith threatened the prophet and forced her to flee. Raphael eventually possessed an adequate vessel, a human named Donnie Finnerman, and after killing a group of demons he left the human who fell into a comatose state. Once Michael fell into the cage and the knowledge of Castiel's revival reached Raphael he realized that a civil war might occur because of this seeming reward from God. Raphael proceeded to prepare for such an event with Naomi; however, Pagan appeared to Raphael and convinced him to try another way. Pagan helped to restore stability to Heaven and along with, Raphael and Castiel they ruled Heaven together, with Raphael keeping order, Castiel teaching the angels what he had learned from his experiences in Heaven, and Pagan being in an advisory role. Powers & Abilities Raphael holds an immense amount of power as an Archangel and is only surpassed by the Primordial Beings and Amara. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Raphael holds a great deal of power and can do almost anything he desires. Due to his Light and tremendous power Raphael was able to fight and eventually seal away Chaos with the assistance of his brothers and Pagan. Raphael holds enough power to cause Lilith, the first and strongest natural demon, to flee in fear of his wrath. When possessing his True Vessel and not simply an adequate one, Raphael's power is augmented. **'Supernatural Perception': Raphael is able to perceive almost any being in existence, with only the Primordial Beings being able to block his sight. Raphael was unable to realize that Chuck Shurley was actually God. **'Reality Manipulation': Raphael, as an Archangel is able to manipulate reality to a fantastic degree, it is not known if his use of this ability is superior to Gabriel's. **'Super Strength': Raphael imbues his vessel with a vast amount of physical strength, able to overpower almost any being, with only the Primordial Beings and Amara being physically stronger than himself. **'Powerful Holy White Light': Raphael can project a blast of destructive light from his palm that is able to injure or kill most beings and deal tremendous damage to the world. **'Highly Advanced Smiting': Raphael is an Archangel, and therefore is able to smite all monsters and demons, except Cain and Mundus due to their Marks, effortlessly. **'Electrokinesis': Raphael is able to generate and manipulate spiritual lightning powerful enough to overwhelm the power grid of an entire continent and fry a group of Leviathan with a bolt of electricity. **'Healing': Raphael can heal every being in Creation from almost any injury or disease, and restored his Vessel's mind with a bit of effort. **'Teleportation': Raphael can teleport almost anywhere in creation due to being an Archangel unless blocked by one of the Primordial Beings, incredibly powerful magic, or Holy Oil. **'Resurrection': Raphael has the ability to revive dead humans or monsters, but this power doesn't extend to demons or his fellow angels. * Low Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Raphael, as the third Archangel, holds a vast amount of knowledge about Creation and everything that exists in it. * Immortality: Raphael has existed since before the physical universe, and is above age and disease. **'Nigh-Invulnerability': Raphael is extremely durable, able to survive fighting against Chaos, and is immune to all conventional and almost all supernatural weapons, with only the strongest of beings and their weapons being able to harm and kill him. *'Possession': Like all Angels, Raphael must take a willing host among humanity in order to interact with the physical multiverse more completely. As an Archangel, Raphael has certain requirements for his hosts, otherwise, he will eventually burn them from the inside out. Raphael, like his brothers, cannot be affected by any exorcism and is only capable of being removed from his vessel by the Primordial Beings. When he possesses his true vessel, Raphael's power is increased. Equipment * [[Archangel Blade|'Archangel Blade']]' '(Formerly): Raphael wields a blade that can kill most beings, even an Archangel, Leviathan, or Demiurge. * Raphael's Halbred '(Formerly): A powerful weapon used in the fight against Chaos, this halberd was created to be a weapon which, when used in conjecture with Michael's Lance, Lucifer's Spear, and Gabriel's Pike, could deal moderate damage to even a Primordial Being. He is no longer in possession of this weapon as Gabriel took these artifacts when he left Heaven. Vulnerabilities Even though Raphael is one of the most powerful beings in existence, he holds some weaknesses. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings]]: As the first and most powerful beings to exist, they can kill Raphael. God was also able to pull him from Heaven into the Cage with a snap of His fingers. * [[Amara (The Primordials)|'Amara']]: As she is a fragment of a Primordial Being, Amara is stronger than the four archangels individually, however, she is unable to defeat them when they are united. * [[Demiurge (The Primordials)|'Demiurge']]: A Demiurge, being the physical offspring of a Primordial Being and a Human, can currently match Raphael and one day might be more powerful than him. * Horsemen: The younger Horsemen can match Raphael in raw power. * Eldritch Horror: An Eldritch Horror could match Raphael in power. * Joshua: The Gardner of Heaven cannot be affected by the majority of Raphael's powers. However, Raphael could easily beat his younger brother to death. Weapons * [[Pagan's Sword|'Pagan's Sword']]: The personal weapon of Pagan can kill him. * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: The personal weapon of Death can kill him. * [[Archangel's Personal Weapons (The Primordials)|'Archangel's Personal Weapons']]: Any one of these artifacts could kill Raphael. * Archangel Blades: These weapons are able to kill the archangels. * [[Archreaper Scythe|'Archreaper Scythe']]: The personal Scythe of the Archreaper can kill Raphael. Other * Hands of God: These artifacts, made using his Father's energy, can injure, if not kill, Raphael. * Mental Exhaustion: Raphael is tired of ruling over the angels and dealing with the current creation. He began the apocalypse because he wanted it to be over, and desired paradise. * Grace Removal: Like all angels, if his grace is removed Raphael will be weakened and potentially rendered mortal. If he still has some of his grace after the extraction, Raphael will eventually recharge it. * Extremely Heavy Angelic Warding: Raphael can be affected by angelic sigils, though preparing ones powerful enough to affect him is impractical and time consuming. * Holy Oil/Fire: Fires made from Holy Oil can destroy Raphael's Vessel, and a circle of it was able to stop him from escaping for a short period of time. * Lucifer's Cage: This cage was specifically made to imprison entities on the level of an Archangel, even if the four were willing to work together, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel would be unable to breach it. * Summoning: Raphael can be summoned by lesser beings, and it is implied at least some of these rituals can catch him off guard. He can resist these rituals if prepared, however. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Archangels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters